Generally, products comprising plural flowable components which require isolation during storage have such a requirement because of chemical reactions which occur upon mixing the components. A familiar example of such a two-component product which must have its components isolated from each other during storage is epoxy adhesive comprising resin and hardener components. The resin and hardener components must be stored independently because, upon being mixed, a chemical reaction occurs which causes hardening or setting of the adhesive. Successive batches of resin and hardener are desirably dispensed and mixed in predetermined proportions.
Various aspects of making longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies, collapsible tubes, and collapsible, longitudinally partitioned containers are disclosed in the prior art. Longitudinally partitioned tubes or containers are disclosed in French Pat. No. 961,154, published May 8, 1950, titled "Improvement in Tubes for Ointments or the Like", German Pat. No. 580,134, filed July 17, 1931, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,422, issued Dec. 6, 1966 to Kenneth George Michel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,738, issued Mar. 7, 1967 to Christian Theodore Scheindel, discloses a laminated collapsible tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,214, issued Jan. 7, 1964 to Vance Burton Gold, discloses a method of and apparatus for making a tubular body of a sheet of material by spindling it and welding it along a longitudinally extending lap seam. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,546, issued Mar. 2, 1971, to Cecil Edward Morris et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,022, issued Apr. 10, 1973 to Peter W. Hamilton disclose various aspects of using induction heating means to make collapsible tubular containers including thermo welding a thermoplastic, injection molded head fitment to a tubular body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,731, issued Sept. 23, 1969, to Edward G. Obeda, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,885, issued Jan. 28, 1969 to Carl Garney et al. disclose a method of and means for transversely sealing end portions of thermoplastic tubular containers. None of the referenced prior art has, however, solved all of the problems associated with providing longitudinally partitioned tubular bodies in the manner of nor to the degree of the present invention.